


Disco

by MikeWritesThings



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dating, Disco, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Rollerblades & Rollerskates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeWritesThings/pseuds/MikeWritesThings
Summary: Elliott has invited Ajay out for their second date, but there's a small problem: he doesn't know how to rollerskate.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Disco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [healslut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/healslut/gifts).



> HAPPY LATE BDAY HALLO ILYYYYYY

“Okay, me,” Elliott said, looking into the eyes of himself. “You’ve got this.”

“Of course I do,” decoy-Elliott said. “I’m you.”

"Skates on?"

"Skates on."

"Laces tied?"

"Yup."

Elliott gave his decoy an encouraging pat on the ass. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

Decoy-Ellliott pushed away from the side of the roller rink barrier and started gliding smoothly in a circle. The neon lights overhead caused the decoy to look a little weird and fuzzy at the edges, but he seemed fine, skating with ease. He did two laps around the rink before Elliott himself shuffled onto it, trying to fall into step beside him by matching his movements.

One leg forward, then the other leg, then—

Elliott lost balance about five feet into skating and hit the ground with a thud. The other skaters simply went around him, and decoy-Elliott kept circling the rink like it was no big deal that his creator had just eaten shit.

“A little help please,” Elliott groaned when he came by again, and his decoy grabbed him by the back of his silk yellow shirt and hoisted him onto his feet. He stood, bow-legged, as he tried to regain his balance. God, why did he wear these tight jeans again? Oh yeah, he was trying to bring back the retro-feel for tonight, which is why he had chosen this disco place to have his second date with Ajay Che.

That’s right. Second! He was amazed that he had made it past the first—and honestly, for a second there, it hadn’t looked good, what with the clown and all. He’d never be able to look at fish sticks the same ever again.

But that was in the past! Ajay had really liked it (and _him_ , he hoped) and said yes when he asked her if she’d like to come on a second date with him. That was like, second base in terms of dates! As in, the second date! Yeah! That’s what the bases meant, right?

He was just pondering what he should do for their third base/date when he saw her across the rink, entering through the front doors and looking radiant. Her pink hair was done up in their usual buns, but he’d never seen her dressed so...relaxed? Spunky? Fun? All three?

A black shirt with fishnet sleeves, cute pink shorts, galaxy-print leggings, and heart-shaped sunglasses perched onto her nose. Oh. Oh god she was really pretty. What the hell.

Elliott took a deep breath, and decoy-Elliott fizzed away, knowing that his creator would be better off on this date without him. He took one confident step forward. Then another. A third one. He was just lifting his foot up for the fourth when someone crashed into him, because he had not been paying attention to where he was going.

“Hey!" the woman shouted at him, irritated. “Watch out, dipshit!”

“S-sorry,” Elliott stuttered, sitting flat on his ass, and Ajay, who had heard all the yelling, looked over this way. Aw, damn it. He was hoping to be all suave and smooth when he greeted her!

“Witt, whatcha doin’ down there?” She called, walking up to the rink entrance and smiling at him in a way that seemed almost exasperated, but also fond. His mom used to give that same look to their dumbass dog. 

“Well, you see, I was making an entrance,” Elliott said, trying to will the flush from his cheeks away. “So. Ta-da. I am here. I have entered.”

Ajay kept smiling, and he smiled back. Big pearly whites. One of his greatest features.

“Do you want help?” She asked.

“Please.”

Ajay stepped onto the rink and pulled him to his feet, guiding him out. He sat down at one of the red plastic chairs surrounding the area, able to maneuver more easily on the carpet here. It was black with neon geometric shapes that seemed to glow beneath the lights overhead. It was cool. He was pretty sure he owned a shirt with the same pattern.

“I like the ascot,” Ajay told him, and he smiled bashfully.

“Thanks,” He said. “I—”

 _I borrowed it from Ramya without her permission_ sounded lame, but god, if he said “I bought it” he would just sound like a dumbass! Who says _‘thanks, I bought it?’_ to a compliment? Of course he bought it! That was a given! Except he didn’t. He didn’t buy it. That was a lie. He stole it.

“I stole it.”

Oh no. Oh no why did he have to say that out loud. Oh no no no no.

Ajay raised her eyebrows, her lips turning up the corners, like she thought he was joking. _Thank goodness._ “Alright then. You gonna buy my skates or not?”

“Oh! Right.” He took off his skates and walked over to where the mean-looking lady who gave him his skates earlier still sat. He felt kind of dumb wandering around in his striped socks, but he was trying to impress Ajay, not look like a clown.

( _Ah!!! Clowns!!! Fish sticks!!! Grenades!!! Stop thinking about them!!_ )

He got Ajay her skates; pastel pink, because he was like eighty-percent sure it was her favorite color, and when he returned to her side she beamed at him before putting them on. Oh, hell yeah, he’d been right. Score one for Witt.

Elliott watched her with a smile on her face as she made her way towards the rink, content to see her go, when she suddenly paused and turned to face him, hands on her hips.

“You coming?”

Oh, fuck, right. He was supposed to skate with her, wasn’t he? He put his own skates back on (a boring brown color) before awkwardly walking towards her, trying not to slip and fall again, but it was kind of hard to walk normally when you had four wheels on each foot. 

Ajay grinned as he got closer before skating onto the rink, backwards, which, okay he didn’t know he had taken a _skating expert_ to the roller rink. He’d kind of been hoping that she would be bad, so that he could hold her hand and then at one point she would trip and fall into his chest and then she’d look up into his eyes and they’d kiss and then once a healthy amount of time had passed they would get married-

“I can hear you thinking from here,” Ajay said. “C’mon, Witt, I don’t bite.”

“Haha. Yeah,” he laughed nervously, before stepping onto the rink with her, half-bent at the knees and butt sticking out a little as he tried not to fall. Okay, so far so good! Now came the real challenge—staying on his own two feet.

Elliott managed to go around the rink, twice, by not actually skating. He just kept pushing against the wall occasionally, turning his heels at every corner just a little bit so that the momentum could carry him forward. Ajay was telling him something about how she used to come to these places all the time with her parents, which explained how she was so good and smooth. She seemed to be smooth at everything. It was mesmerizing.

Unfortunately, because of his method of ‘skating’, he couldn’t really keep up with her, and found himself left behind more than once and trying desperately to push himself even harder on the next turn. Ajay managed to skate one lap ahead of him before catching up, raising her eyebrows.

“Do you need help?”

“No!” He said, and uh oh, his voice came out higher and snappier than he’d meant it to. “I’m fine, it’s just—”

“Do you know how to skate, Elliott?”

He went quiet as she addressed him by his first name, and when they came to the corner he held his hands out to touch the barrier, bringing himself to a full stop. Defeated, he mumbled out, “No...”

Ajay laughed, surprisingly, and not in a cruel manner either. Not like she was making fun of him. “Then why-?”

“It just sounded fun, okay?” Elliott said, running his hands through his (perfect, immaculate) hair. “I love this kind of retro stuff! You know this place has a disco-ball, right? I looked it up! I wanted this date to be special, y’know? Not just boring fancy-schmancy dinner-dates. Some disco! Some groove!”

Ajay went quiet after hearing that, but it wasn’t like he’d be able to hear her anyways. At that exact moment, the rink got even darker, and pink-colored lasers shone through the air. A fog machine whirred to life, and the aforementioned disco-ball descended from the ceiling.

“Alright, skaters,” came the DJ’s raspy voice, and they both looked up at the same time. “It’s six on the hour, which means—party time!”

Ajay looked down at him as upbeat, funky music started playing loudly. Her eyes were really pretty, especially beneath all this pink lighting, and he was getting so lost in the warm brown that he almost missed it when she said,

“Hold my hand, okay?”

Elliott wanted to decline the clear offer of help, but...he also really wanted to hold her hand. Straightening up, he took her hand, and then she pulled him lightly around the rink, skating much more slowly than she had been earlier. He tried to match her movements as he’d done with the decoy, but every time he stumbled or slipped Ajay was there, keeping him steady.

“You’ve got two left feet, don’tcha?” Ajay laughed, and Elliott smiled back.

“N-no, I only have one left foot, because two would be weird...”

“It’s an expression.”

“I know! I was just making a joke!” Okay, now he looked like an idiot again. “Um—did you do something different with your hair?”

No, she didn’t. He knew that! Why did he keep saying stupid things?! 

But Ajay’s eyes seemed to light up as he said this, and she said, “You noticed? Yeah! I put glitter in it. It’ll be a pain to wash out later, but I thought I’d pretty myself up for tonight.”

 _Score. Bless you, universe._ “I like it! It’s so...you!”

Soon, disco-time was over, and the rink returned to its previous boring state. They went back onto the carpet, sitting on those plastic red chairs again as they wiped the sweat from their brows. Elliott was captivated by her side profile as she looked out at the other skaters, her cute nose and freckles and long eyelashes and...

“I’ll buy dinner,” Ajay said, and his eyes widened as he realized he’d been caught staring. “You like chili dogs, right?”

“Who doesn’t?” He asked, excited, because a chili dog _did_ sound good right now. 

They ate and watched the other skaters for a while, before that mean-looking lady come over to him and told him that his hour with the skates was up. He opened up his wallet to pay for another hour, but Ajay placed her fingers on his wrist and told her,

“We’re done, ma’am. Thank you.”

“Alright,” she huffed, bending down to get both of their skates, and when she was gone Elliott blurted out,

“You don’t want to-?”

“I want _you_ to have fun too, okay?” She stood up, stretching her arms above her head, and he got to his feet with her. Man, had she always been this short compared to him?..

When they finally stepped outside, stars were dotting the sky. He didn’t know how she got here—she didn’t drive, did she?—so he was about to offer to take her home when Ajay turned to him and said,

“I had fun tonight, Witt.”

“Oh!” He said. “Uh, me t-too.”

“See ya in the Ring tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah! And see you on our third b-base!” She gave him a funny look, and he panicked. “I meant d-date, not base, I don’t know why I said base, it was an accident, slip of the tongue, I don’t even know what a base is.”

She rolled her eyes at him, and the next thing he knew she was kissing him on the cheek, which made his jaw go slack. Oh. Oh boy.

“G’night,” she said, waving at him, before disappearing around the corner. He was left dumbfounded, the place where she’d kissed him tingling. It took him about thirty whole seconds to recompose himself, and when he walked back to his car, there was a skip in his step. Oh yeah. Life was going good.


End file.
